


Трудно быть женщиной

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Примечание/Предупреждения: гентдерсвитч-АУ. Фем!Стив, Фем!Баки





	Трудно быть женщиной

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: гентдерсвитч-АУ. Фем!Стив, Фем!Баки

Что больше всего поражало Стефани в новом времени — индустрия услуг и вещей. Внезапно появились люди, готовые решить за тебя любую твою проблему; а если тебе была нужна какая-нибудь вещь — какая угодно, любой степени глупости и ненужности, наподобие чесалки для пупка или пылесоса для пасхальных кроликов, — ты мог ее купить. Или заказать ее изготовление.

Конечно, все это имелось и раньше, такого рода услуги и безделушки всегда были доступны для состоятельных людей, даже в довоенное время. Но в том же довоенном Бруклине наличие в квартире электричества, горячей и холодной воды и личной (а не общей, в коридоре или во дворе) уборной и ванны воспринималось как манна небесная и сервис уровня «экстра-супер-пупер-мега» — а сейчас это доступно практически всем.

В довоенном Бруклине вообще как-то не заморачивались: если у тебя внезапно появлялись лишние деньги (как, ну скажите — как деньги могут быть лишними?!), ты откладывала их, чтобы купить что-нибудь необходимое, платила долг зеленщику или аптекарю, ставила набойки на туфли — и так далее, и так далее. Если что-то оставалось, то можно было сходить в кино, кутнуть в поездке на Кони-Айленд (лишний стакан газировки) или даже ухватить кусок грудинки на воскресный обед.

Это не говоря уж о таких прекрасных вещах, как хорошая бумага и карандаши для рисования, или шелковый отрез для белья (готовое слишком дорого, проще сшить самой), или…

И вторая вещь: общество наконец-то признало, что женщина тоже человек и у нее есть права и потребности.

Ебать-колотить, фраза «неплохо выглядите» в это новое время могла привести к судебному иску. К выигранному судебному иску. Восхищенный свист вслед, похлопывание по заднице или прикосновение к груди — к выдаче охранного ордера и тюремному заключению.

А уж магазины «для взрослых» с их ассортиментом…

Стеф отлично помнила разразившийся скандал после похорон вдовы Браун (из десятка детей шестеро выживших, умерла в почтенном возрасте сорока восьми лет), когда в стене ее комнаты нашли тайник (подумать только — у кровати! У самого изголовья! Достаточно протянуть руку и нажать, чтобы деревянная панель на пружине откинулась!), а в нем — некие два предмета. Полированный из красного дерева побольше («ну совсем простой») и стальной металлический поменьше (зато «со всеми подробностями и деталями, ну ты понимаешь, как будто живой, и вроде бы там такой поршень, и туда можно даже налить теплой воды, ну, как будто…», как еще пару лет перешептывались домохозяйки).

И ладно бы, если бы все это богатство нашли родственники. По закону подлости плотник Томлинсон распиздел о находке всем, кому только мог.

И пастор Николсон, и отец Макконахи чуть ли не полгода с лишним каждое воскресенье читали проповеди о женах и мужьях праведных и благочестивых, о грехе прелюбодеяния и недопустимости малакии и рукоблудия. На самых впечатляющих и патетических фразах Стеф, как назло, давилась кашлем, а Баки стреляла глазами из-под вуалетки так, что парни на соседних скамьях ерзали и прикрывали набухающие на глазах ширинки кепками, торопливо срываясь после окончания проповеди в ближайший общественный сортир.

Короче, общественность их района Бруклина от эдаких «хуев в шкафу» лихорадило чуть ли не год, пока не разразился скандал с разводом, адюльтером и двоеженством — ебаное бинго, три в одном.

А тут…

Форма, размер, материал, цвет — выбирайте на ваш вкус. Пластик? Без проблем. Почти реальные ощущения, которые дает кибер-скин, если вам угодно. Гипоаллергенный медицинский силикон? Пожалуйста.

Вибрация или пульсация? Можем предложить «мерцающий» ритм или до десятка программируемых сочетаний на ваш вкус. Батарейки, зарядка от сети? Или, может, от компьютера?

Не хотите «олдскул» или даже слепок с реального человека (фото «донора» прилагается)? Пожалуйста, к вашим услугам фэнтезийный член. Вам дракона или единорога? Адского пса? Может быть, вам подойдет член эльфа или (для особо взыскательных особ) орка, с дополнительными пупырышками и утолщениями?

Бог ты мой.

Раньше ты считалась довольно развратной особой, если после танцев с парнем поднималась по лестнице на полминуты дольше, чем обычно. А неудачное поправление чулка могло создать тебе репутацию.

Баки переворачивается на кровати и обнимает ее, прижимаясь голой грудью к спине, осторожно притягивает к себе металлической ладонью, зажимая сосок между пальцами, и, выдыхая, шепчет в шею:

— О чем задумалась моя девочка?

Стефани хмыкает:

— Так сразу и не скажешь.

— Неужели?

Голос у Баки хрипловат, потому что некоторые девочки любят погорячее. Любят, когда щетка для волос подрумянивает их задницу меткими шлепками — справа, слева, чуть ниже по складке и дважды по одному месту. М-да, сестра Мэри-Кейт из школы святой Екатерины определенно не рассчитывала на такой эффект в будущем, когда приватно воспитывала «отродье Барнсов» в своем кабинете. А чего, спрашивается, ждала эта сушеная пизда — что практичная Джейми не научится извлекать пользу из наказаний? Да ладно.

Пальцы скользят по бедру, подбираются к «что-это-такое-я-вас-спрашиваю-юная-леди-и-как-прикажете-это-называть», поглаживают и надавливают — не так сильно, чтобы сразу скользнуть внутрь, но достаточно чувствительно, чтобы Стеф дернулась и сама прижалась. И повернула голову так, чтобы было можно лизнуть Баки в нос — так, как будто они по-прежнему были подростками и тощая вечно больная Роджерс хотела узнать, как это — целоваться в губы.

…и зачем, спрашивается, ей нужны игрушки, если есть Джейми?


End file.
